


Room For One More?

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Family, Fluff, M/M, Work, futa is baby neko, kuroo is trying, neko Futa, neko Kazuma, small bit of lying, sugamomma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Terushima takes in a neko with a child, hoping to just give them a home, until he falls in love.





	Room For One More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_Lai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Lai/gifts).



> So, the original plan was to have a poly relationship, but baby neko is cute too, so this was born. 
> 
> This first series is now completely done, so THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU SUPPORT AND LOVE!!!  
> Don't worry, I have more plans to create a few other series featuring everyone and side stories too!!!
> 
> Furthermore, this was not spelled checked and I hope to Kitty_Lai that is was worth the wait. 
> 
> Also, I ended up getting the first and last names mixed up with Bobata and Futamata, so please bear with me if there's a mistake.

Terushima was sad to give Suga up, but he knows he did the right thing. Suga was happy with Terushima, yes, but he’ll be happier with Daichi, someone who will cherish Suga like he deserves. If Suga moved with Terushima, he wouldn’t have been happy and Terushima would be crushed if he took that away from Suga. Plus, Terushima moved deeper into the city with his job transfer, so the roads and sidewalks are busier than what they’re used too.

Terushima likes his new apartment. It’s not much bigger than what he had before, but it’s nicer and updated. He’s only been in the city for a few days, his company giving him a week to adjust before going back to work. He mostly spends his time walking around the area to get familiar with it.

On Saturday, the streets seem to be busier than ever. As Terushima makes his way down the street, he notices a gathering of people. It’s not uncommon for people to be performing in the streets. Terushima hurries over, curious to what they are doing. After squeezing his way through the crowd, he’s in awe.

It’s two nekos, one with messy brown hair, pulled back into a small pony tail. He’s tall and lanky, kneeling on the ground with a mask on, poster board in front with spray paint around him. He’s in the progress of creating a painting. On the ground are a few pieces already done. Next to him, is a small neko, with dark brown messy hair, talking to the people.

“It’s only 4,500 yen for a picture.” He’s smiling.

Terushima is amazed at the skill the older neko has. He ends up sticking around, watching the man paint and people buying the pictures. Neither nekos say anything to him, but are aware of his presence. When it’s quiet and there’s no one around, he finally speaks.

“These paintings are pretty cool.”

“Thank you.” The older neko says, a small smile on his face.

“How long have you been spraying painting?” Terushima asks.

“Five years. It was the one thing I’m good yet.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Terushima sits down with the two. “I’m Terushima Yuuji.”

“Bobata Kazuma, Ragamufin.” The older nekos says, then points to the younger one. “Takeharu, Cymric.”

Terushima spends the rest of the day talking with the nekos. He mostly talks to Bobata, who talks into between spraying and helping people. Takeharu watches Terushima, trying to get a good sense of what kind of person he is.

“Do you want a painting or something?” Bobata asks when he closes up and starts to pack his things away.

“Oh, I guess I should buy a painting. I took up some of your time.” Terushima says like it’s the right thing to do.

“Well, I can do a request. Just no people or animals.” Bobata offers.

“Really?” Terushima smiles big. “Oh uh…let’s see….”

“You live around here?” He asks. Terushima nods. “Ok, well, we’re here sometimes through the week, but always on Saturday unless it rains. Just come by on Saturday and lemme know what you want.”

“Awesome. Thanks.” Terushima cheers loudly. “I’ll be back next Saturday!” He calls as he jogs away.

Bobata rolls his eyes. “Yea, ok, sure.” He mutters bitterly.

“Dad?”

“Sorry. I just don’t think he’s going to come back.” Bobata gathers his spray cans and poster boards. “Let’s go.”

“Why won’t he? He said he would.” Takeharu asks. He’s only ten, still learning what the real world is like.

“Sometimes people just say that to not hurt someone’s feelings.”

Bobata heads down the alleyway to the abandon old building where they are living. He found this place over fifteen years ago and claimed it has his territory. He went out and sold his paintings, but even with the money being good, it’s still not enough to afford even the cheapest of places. Plus, businesses aren’t keen on hiring nekos that aren’t their own to work for them. Then about nine years ago he found Takeharu as a kitten, abandon with only a tag that had his name. He raised him as his own, stilling trying to find the right time to tell him the truth.

Bobata is surprised to find that Terushima comes back on Saturday. He still doesn’t have a clue to what he wants, but he bullshits with Bobata for the day. And he comes the week after that, and the week after that. Bobata was annoyed at first, but he’s starting to enjoy the man’s company. Even Takeharu has taken a liking to him.

“Does your owner ever come out here with you guys?” Terushima asks. Takeharu tenses up, looking to Bobata.

Bobata clears his throat. “We don’t have one. We’re by ourselves.”

“Oh my god.” Terushima gasps. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Bobata shrugs it off, not bothered at all. He gets questions and comments like this often.

Terushima gasps again. “What if…you guys could live with me!”

“Are you serious?” Bobata is surprised, since no one has even offered. Most people don’t offer, since they have to take both and they either don’t have the room, or can’t afford it.

“Yea, I am.” Terushima smiles brightly. “I gave up my neko before I moved here. I have the room…well, two bedrooms, but we can make it work.”

“You’re crazy.” Bobata shakes his head. “Alright, we’ll try it for a few weeks. If either of us..” He gestures to himself, then Takeharu. “doesn’t not like it, we leave.”

“I can live with that.”

“One final question. You gave up your last neko. Explain.”

“Oh, wow, I made that sound worse than what it was.” Terushima laughs. “My neko Suga, fell in love with my friend Daichi. And I let Daichi adopt Suga, so he’d be happy.”

“That’s sweet.”

~~

The first couple weeks were awkward, at the very least. It was obvious that either neko hasn’t been living with anyone else in a long while, often forgetting Terushima was with them until he walked in after work. Bobata is more awkward, like he was waiting for Terushima to give him a job or something. That’s how he was raised, to listen to the owner. He never bothered giving Takeharu any lessons, only teaching the basics of reading and writing. Takeharu seemed to like living there. He enjoyed eating more filling meals, and having a tv. Terushima even bought some cats toys that both nekos enjoyed too much.

Bobata and Takeharu were sharing the bigger room, leaving Terushima the smaller bedroom. He didn’t mind moving his stuff. The room isn’t big enough for two people, plus it has a twin bedroom, where the big room has a queen.

“Have you guys left the apartment at all since you got here?” Terushima had a feeling that they never left, maybe it nerves or something, he wasn’t sure.

Bobata sits on the couch, Takeharu laying in his lap purring. “No. Technically, you’re our owner since we live here for right now.”

“Oh shit.” Terushima curses loudly, waking up Takeharu. “Sorry buddy.” He reaches over to pet his head. “You guys are free to do whatever. I gave you a key for a reason. You can still sell your paintings too. Hell, even Suga had a job for a little bit.”

“You’re an odd owner. I thought nekos couldn’t leave the house without permission.”

Terushima laughs. “I don’t know what you were taught, but thinks are a lot less strict. Myself, I want to give my nekos freedom. Cooped up in a house all day? Even I would hate that.”

Bobata is quiet for a couple minutes. “I had you pegged wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“I wasn’t sure what kind of person you really were.”

“So I changed your mind about me?” Terushima leans in, fluttering his eyes dramatically.

Bobata laughs, pushing him away. He’s gotten more comfortable around Terushima. Bobata has always been laidback and chill, but he was curious to what kind of person Terushima really is. He can tell how much he loves his old neko and friends with the amount of pictures he has around the place. Takeharu moves from Bobata’s lap to Terushima’s. He smiles as the small cat curls into a ball.

“He likes you. Which is good.” Bobata says softly. “Ever since he was little, he’s been wary of people.”

“I’m glad he likes me. I want you guys to be happy and comfortable here.” Terushima replies honestly.

“You’ve done so much. I don’t know how to repay you.” Bobata yawns, slouching down the couch more. His head falls on Terushima’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to repay me. I love the company. I miss having Suga, but I’m glad I could give you two a home.”

~~

“What did you buy Teru?” Bobata asks late one night after he and Takeharu come home.

“It’s a Wii. I bought it online for a great deal. We can play together.” He smiles big front his spot kneeling in front of the tv.

“Can we play Yuuji?” Takeharu asks. Terushima looks up at Bobata.

Bobata sighs. “Not right now. You need to get to bed.”

“Dad.” He whines.

“Hey Futa, you want to grow big and strong like your dad right?” Terushima asks. Takeharu nods happily. “Do you know the secret to that?”

“Eating your veggies and drinking milk.”

“That too, but the real trick is getting a good amount of sleep.”

“It is?” Takeharu gasps.

“Yep.” Terushima smiles big. “If you get sleep tonight, we can play tomorrow.”

“Ok. C’mon dad.” He grabs Bobata’s hand, dragging him away.

Bobata comes back fifteen minutes later, sitting down on the couch. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem. I feel partily to blame since I brought it out so late.” Terushima joins the neko on the couch. “Have you thought of sending Takeharu to school? There’s one close by for young nekos.”

“I have, but I can’t afford it.” Bobata admits.

“Don’t worry. This one is free.” Terushima lies.

“Really? Well, I’ll think about it.”

“It’s your choice. I’m not the parent here.” Terushima says. He’s trying to be careful to not overstep in the parenting.

“I’m not actually his dad.” Bobata admits. “I found him nine years and I couldn’t just leave him. I struggled so much to raise him. I still haven’t told him the truth.”

“For not knowing what you were doing, he turned out pretty great.” Terushima voices, meaning every word. Takeharu is a great kid.

“Thanks. He’s my whole world now.”

“Which is good. I can see how much you love him.” Terushima adds. “I think I’m starting to love him.”

Bobata glances at Terushima, touched at the comment. “Really?”

“Yea. He’s a great kid, just like his dad.”

“Thanks Teru.” Bobata smiles.

“You can call me Yuuji…if you want.”

“Ok Yuuji.” Bobata doesn’t miss the small blush on Terushima’s cheeks. “Call me Bobata.”

~~

Terushima is shaken awoke in the middle of the night. He almost screams when he sees a set of eyes in front of his. “Takeharu?”

“C-can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare?”

“Sure, but what about your dad?” Terushima holds back a yawn as he makes room.

“He’s in cat form…I don’t want to bother…” Takeharu climbs in bed, curling into Terushima’s side. “I know he wants me to wake him if I have a nightmare, but he works too…and he’s tired…and…”

“I understand Futa.” Terushima ruffles his hair, watching Takeharu’s ears twitch. “Do you wanna talk about your dream?”

“It’s just dark…and scary…I’m alone. There’s voices…they keep saying to get rid of it…then I’m alone in the street and it’s raining…”

Terushima has a feeling that the nightmare is not just a dream, but what actually happened when Takeharu was abandoned.  It’s sad to think that someone would abandoned their neko, but when Terushima thinks about it, maybe the person was forced too.

“Don’t worry. You’re not alone anymore.” Terushima reassures, holding onto Takeharu. “You got your dad and me. And I have a friend who would love you.”

“Really?”

Terushima hums, nodding off into sleep. When he wakes up in the morning, he’s has a heavy weight on his chest. He blinks a few times, lifting his head. Bobata is curled up against Terushima, his arm draped over his chest, with Takeharu laying on both of them in the middle. He smiles softly, not even caring that his arm is numb and pinned against the wall. _Shit, I think I’m in love._

~~

“Are we almost there?” Takeharu whines, kicking his legs, accidently hitting Bobata’s shin, since he’s perched on his lap.

“Soon.” Terushima promises. He told them they would see his Suga and Daichi, but he didn’t mention they would also get a checkup. Sure, there’s closer places, but Daichi is his go-to man. Plus, Daichi gives him a discount for being lifelong friends.

They exit the train at the stop and head over to Daichi’s. Terushima walks right in the shop, interrupting a small argument between Kuroo and Daichi.

“Hey guys.” Terushima greets causally, stepping between the two. “Where’s my angel?”

“Yuuji!” The scream comes from upstairs. The sound of feet pounding, then the door leading to the apartment swings open. Suga literally runs and jumps into Terushima’s arms, nuzzling their faces together.

“I missed you too Koushi.” Terushima squeezes him, then drops him. “I want you all to meet Bobata and little Takeharu.” He gestures to Bobata, with a lazy grin on his face. Takeharu is hiding behind his leg.

“Hey.” Bobata greets. Takeharu steps out, greeting the adults.

Suga squeals, rushing over to pick up Takeharu and spin him around. “Oh my god, you are so cute!” He holds Takeharu up to Daichi. “Look Daichi. He’s my child now!”

Bobata takes a step forward, but Terushima puts his hand over his. “Chill dude. Suga means now harm. He’s just the mom in the group.”

“If you say so.” He mumbles, looking away.

“It’s cute how you get jealous.” Terushima says without thinking.

Bobata lifts his head to look at the man. He’s about to say something, but Takeharu’s giggles fill the room. Suga and Daichi are laughing, with Kuroo making funny faces. Terushima joins in the laughter, putting Kuroo in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

“Alright, that’s enough now.” Daichi says. “Which one of you is first?”

“What?” Bobata asks, tilting his head.

“For a checkup. That’s why you’re here.”

Bobata glares at Terushima. “You never told us that.”

“Cuz’ I knew you wouldn’t come otherwise.” Terushima protests.

“Don’t worry. It’s be quick and easy.” Daichi reassures.

“There you go. Now I wanna talk to Kuroo.” Terushima drags Kuroo outside. “So, I would ask Daichi, but he’s busy. I’m in love with Bobata.”

“Great man. What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know if he likes me back. He has a kid. He probably hasn’t even thought of me as anything more than just his owner.” Terushima pouts.

“Look, I’m not a huge expert, but I would test it out. Flirt with him and see how he reacts. Whether you confess or not is you’re call.” Kuroo says.

“Thanks Kuroo. You give good enough despite what Daichi says.”

Kuroo squawks. “Wha…What does he say about me?”

“Oh nothing.” Terushima laughs.

After the checkup, they all head upstairs to the living room. Suga follows Terushima into the living room. “I was surprised when you called me about those two. I wasn’t expecting you to move on so fast.” He wipes fake tears away.

“Koushi, stop.” He nudges Suga. “You’ll always be my favorite silver-haired neko.”

“Is Kazuma your favorite?” Suga asks, smirking slowly.

“Is it obvious?”

“Of course.” Suga relaxes his smile. “Yuuji, you deserve to be happy.”

“I know, I know.”

“So what do you love most about him?”

“Koushi! Bad kitty!” Terushima scolds, hitting Suga’s shoulder as Daichi walks in the kitchen.

“I don’t know what Koushi did, but I know he deserved it.” Daichi says, then grunting in pain when Suga punches his gut, yelling his name.

~~

Terushima frowns as he does the math once more. He’s reviewing his spending and bills for the last month. He lied to Kazuma about Takeharu’s schooling being free, and after seeing how happy it makes both, he doesn’t want to take that away. He knows Bobata will be mad, but he does it anyway. He sighs. Maybe he can cut back somehow, but he doesn’t know where. Bobata already helps pay for the food, and Terushima thinks that’s enough. He knows Bobata doesn’t make a lot selling his paintings. Terushima is close to getting another promotion, so maybe he can be more careful until then.

His cellphone rings loudly in his pocket. It’s the school. “Hello?....yea, I’ll be right there.”

He hangs up, rushing out the door, leaving the papers. Bobata comes back home from selling, missing Terushima leave. He sees the papers, sitting down at the table and looking at them. He frowns as he reads them, angry that Terushima lied to him about the school.

“Terushima?!” He yells. No answer. He crosses his arms, wondering where he went. He always leaves a note when he’s gone. Lately, Terushima has occupied his thoughts as much as Takeharu does. He thinks he knows why, but not sure what to do with this feeling.

Twenty minutes later is when the door open. He stands, ready to yell when he sees Terushima holding Takeharu’s hand, who still has tears running down his face. He kneels down, grabbing his son’s shoulders. “Baby, what happened?”

“The school called me. He got into a fight with one of the other nekos. I don’t know what it was about.” Terushima says, voice low. Bobata leads Takeharu to the couch. “Want me to leave?”

“No, it’s fine.” Bobata replies. “Takeharu. Tell me what happened?” His voice is anger, more concerned. Takeharu is not violence.

“This kid…he kept saying its dumb that I don’t have a mommy.” Takeharu whispers. “So I hit him. He’s wrong right! I can have a daddy and no mommy!”

Bobata pulls him into his lap, rubbing his back. “You’re right, but I want you to apologize next time you see him. Violence is not the answer. Okay?”

“I’m sorry daddy.” Takeharu hiccups.

“I forgive you.” He sighs. “Since we are here, there’s something I should tell you. Futa, nine years, I found you abandoned in an alley.”

Takeharu looks up with big eyes. “What?”

“I’m not your real dad, but I love you. Very much.”

“I love you dad.” Takeharu hugs Bobata tightly. “And I love you too Yuuji.”

Terushima chokes up, crying also. “I love you both so much!!” He joins in the hug, kissing Takeharu’s cheek, then Bobata’s.

“Daddy, can Yuuji be my dad too?”

“I uh…well…”

“Takeharu, I’m the cool uncle!” Terushima gasps dramatically.

Takeharu giggles. “But you love daddy, so you can be my other dad.”

“Takeharu, his love is different.” Bobata explains, but isn’t sure how well a ten-year-old will understand.

“Oh…” He goes quiet, then, “Uncles are fun too.”

Later, after Bobata puts Takeharu to bed, he confronts Terushima. “Teru, I know you lied about the free schooling.”

Terushima chokes on his spit, not expecting that. He slowly glances at Bobata, who has eyes narrow, tail swishing back and forth in quick motions. He knows all too well that Bobata isn’t happy.

“Listen, I can explain.” Terushima says quickly. Bobata raises an eyebrow, expression reading ‘I’m listening’.  “At first, I was going to tell you, but I saw how happy Futa was and you were happy and I was afraid that if you knew about the money, you wouldn’t be able to send him there and I knew you wouldn’t want my help and I couldn’t do that to you.”

Bobata sighs. “Sometimes, I hate you.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Yea, and other times, I wonder what would have happened without you. Takeharu loves you. You’re great with him. And you gave us a home. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you never came around.” Bobata explains.

“I meant what I said earlier. I love Take. And I love you too Kazuma.” Terushima confesses, feeling better to get it said.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, but I love that about you.”

Terushima kisses Bobata, running his hands through his long, soft hair. They kiss for a couple minutes, breaking apart when they hear a loud groaning. Takeharu is up, scrunching his nose.

“Ew.”

Bobata shakes his head. “Why are you up mister?”

“Yuuji didn’t say goodnight.” He complains, crossing his arms and pouting.

Terushima laughs, getting up and lifting Takeharu in the air. “Alright you little diablo, let’s go to bed.”

Terushima and Bobata sleep in the small bed, planning on switching rooms again so they can have the big bed. Bobata falls asleep to the sound of Terushima’s heartbeat, and the feeling of fingers playing with his hair.

When Terushima wakes up in the morning, Bobata is drooling on his shoulder, and he has a small foot in his face belonging to Takeharu and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support and love throughout this series. When I first posted the kuroken fic, I honestly wasn't expecting to write every pair, but I'm glad i did now.


End file.
